


A Bedtime Story

by bubbusaja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbusaja/pseuds/bubbusaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a version of canon Naruto we love, in a nutshell, with a single twist. A 1446 words of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohrendrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/gifts), [UchihanoChidori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/gifts).



**A Bedtime Story**

Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.  
Both were strong, they were warriors.  
The boy, the flunk, had blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.  
The girl, the genius, had black hair, black eyes and pale skin.  
They trained and fought together, side by side.

Once, in one battle, she shielded the boy from danger.  
Both her heart and breath stopped.  
She could’ve let him die that day.  
But she didn’t.  
He was devastated and called forth his hidden strength.  
In his victory he later found out that the girl was alive.  
More than relieved, tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.  
And from that day they continued to be rivals, and best friends.

Time passed.  
Her heart, full of will to avange her family’s death.  
She felt she needed to get stronger.  
For he, the hard working flunk, began to surpass her, the genius.  
So she left her village to gain power.  
When he found out, he ran with all his strength to be by her side.  
He was trying his best to stop her from leaving.  
But it wasn’t enough.  
She was determined to kill him.  
Because she thought of him as her closest friend.  
Just as the legend had said.  
Once she killed her important person, she would receive more power.  
He pleaded, screamed, fought, yelled, begged her to come home.  
She said he would never understand the pain she carried inside.  
He didn’t give up, but he could only do so much.  
He was defeated, lying unconscious in pouring rain.  
She could’ve killed him that day.  
However, she didn’t and she left without a trace.  
The boy was rescued and determined to bring her back.  
His teacher told him to give up on her, but he wouldn’t.

Three years passed.  
The boy turned into a strong young man.  
Standing tall, with his golden hair and tan skin.  
With startling blue, bluest eyes and confident strides.  
And biggest smile, with even bigger heart.  
One fine man in the making, people could tell.  
But one goal he had not achieved.  
To find his one person, lost in her darkness.

And finally they met.  
She grew more beautiful, a deadly and elegant warrior.  
Pale skin still contrasted her black hair and stunning black eyes.  
Every step she took was almost too graceful.  
She was fast, and powerful, he didn’t stand a chance.  
She could’ve killed him that day.  
But she didn’t and left him again, crying on his knees.

More time passed.  
Words spread, she killed her own brother, the one who murdered her family.  
But she was devastated when she learnt the truth.  
That the village was behind their family’s deaths.  
The leaders ordered her brother to kill their family.  
The brother agreed, as long as the leaders kept her safe.  
Her hatred towards the village was boiling.  
So she did not stop, she kept seeking for revenge.  
And through gruesome battle, she killed one of the leaders.

Thus, they met again, the stunning young man and the gorgeous young lady.  
This time she was weak from many previous fights that day.  
She still had the leader’s blood on her hands.  
Her own eye spilled tears of blood, and red streaked her pale face.  
But warrior as they were, they stood, and traded blows.  
He knew about the village leaders and their ploy, he said.  
She knew in her heart, she wanted to destroy the same village.  
And destroy him along with it.  
He didn’t take her words, for he had absolute faith in her.

Anger, hurt, hatred, loss, sadness, betrayal, pain.  
It was breaking his heart, as it broke hers.  
His closest person, bleeding and broken, consumed in hatred.  
He plead and tried to reason, revenge was not the answer.  
As he could easily picture himself as her.  
Should the world change their role, they easily could.  
She didn’t take his words, for she was too deep in her grief.  
She told him to take her life, or she would be the one to take his.  
He said if they fight, they would die, together.  
He said he would bear the burden of her hatred.  
She was shaken but she stood tall, stared at him in wonders.  
But they knew each other’s heart, and felt a stronger connection.  
She could’ve killed him that day.  
But in her weakened state, she left him.  
But this time, he let her go with a smile.  
His friends told him to give up on her, but he wouldn’t.

As more time passed, finally a common enemy made their move.  
He was cornered, but she rushed to him.  
Again, they fought, and this time, side by side.  
Together with the world warriors to defeat strongest enemies.  
She was his rock when he doubted and faltered.  
Little did he know, she stared at him with awe.  
Of how he became strong, of how he was on her par.  
Both joined the fray, like it was a dance.  
Side by side, back to back, one trusted the other without a glance.  
Both strongest warriors, were the only hope the world had.

Strong they might be, but both were defeated.  
Their hearts stopped, then a spirit came to them.  
They were incarnations from many generations before, the spirit said.  
And their souls were connected, entwined with each other.  
The spirit then gave them new powers to save the world.  
He wielded the yang power, a sun mark on his right hand.  
She wielded the yin power, a moon mark on her left hand.  
They woke up brimming with overwhelming powers.  
One by one, their enemies faced them.  
A godlike immortal, could only be defeated when their new powers combine.  
In the heat of the battle, they fought like a perfect dance.  
Only one thing was not the same on their mind.  
He tried to protect every single warrior.  
She tried to protect him, and only him.

Enemies gone, victory on their side.  
And against each other, they fought their final battle.  
To settle their differences, of what they could do for the world’s future.  
She wanted to be the last to experience the pain.  
From world of hatred, of darkness, of blood and gore.  
She believed she needed to sever her bond with people she cared about.  
So then she could change their world full of hatred.  
She needed to be alone, and the world could bring their hatred towards her.  
She needed him to die, for he was the only bond she had left.  
He didn’t want to die, for then she would be left alone in the world.  
World of hatred, of darkness, of blood and gore.

She charged, he defended himself, but he didn’t try to kill her.  
She could’ve killed him that day.  
She had the upper hand, yet, she was in despair.  
As he was in despair.  
The last blow collided, packed with their will and their feelings.

When she gained her consciousness, it was nightfall.  
They’ve lost the arms where the sun and moon mark should had been.  
Lying side by side on the ground, they couldn’t move.  
Their blood flooded the earth and overlapped.  
In between consciousness they talked.  
She said she understood his heart.  
He said he understood hers.  
And the knowledge of their pain hurt their hearts.  
Words of acknowledgement and confessions poured like waterfall.  
About anger, hurt, hatred, loss, sadness, betrayal, pain.  
And about hope, happiness, past, future and present.  
And in him, she saw humble faith and loyalty.  
He was her light, bright and warm with all his glory.  
Her wall crumbled, right then and there.  
She called defeat, and asked him to kill her.  
He wouldn’t, for she was his most precious person.  
Like she always couldn’t, for he was her most precious person.  
Like two faces of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other.  
The reason for one’s existence.  
For the second time in their life, he saw her tears streaked her pale cheek.  
But for the first time in his life, he saw a genuine smile graced her face.  
They made a reconciliation sign with their hearts.  
And her heart, he brought back to peace.

Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.  
He was the sun, she was the moon.  
He was the light, she was the dark.  
He was the yang, she was the yin.  
Best friends, rivals, soulmates.

 

Bonus:

So yeah, he is now married with another person who had a crush on him since like, forever.  
And she is married with another person who had a crush on her since like, forever.

Life is strange. Love is weird.

 

\- the end -

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Debbiesilver and Lohrendrell for their awesomeness. And for all fanfic writers, you guys rock!
> 
> A small note before you guys burn me at a stake: I originally posted this on my Tumblr because I am an SNS fan who was sick of ship wars. I am not a writer, this is me seeing how a gender can change the fandom.
> 
> Naruto and all its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
